


Make Me Weak

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Ain't Misbehavin' [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve and Peggy have a thing for parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a thing for Peggy's garter belt holster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Weak

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post: http://rachlovesligers.tumblr.com/post/134283667322/so-i-am-waiting-for-all-the-ficswhere-peggy
> 
> and this one: http://caleysteggy.tumblr.com/post/134293523048

This was one of Howard’s more tolerable parties, which wasn’t saying much really. He’d rented out the Rainbow Room for the night. Peggy knew he had to be paying a pretty penny considering it was New Year’s Eve and arguably the Rainbow Room’s busiest night normally. 

Steve hadn’t wanted to come, citing what an enjoyable evening they could have home alone together with no other obligations, and hadn’t understood why she’d been so adamant on attending. It had been a tempting offer but Peggy wouldn’t be deterred. 

“Because just once I’d love to enter a party on the arm of my date who always seems to be out of town when these events occur,” she’d told him. He’d given her a guilty look before getting ready for the evening with no further protests. 

There were many familiar faces - most familiar only from movie posters she’d seen littering the cinema. There were several familiar and friendly faces, too. Dugan had come down from Boston. Gabe, a New York resident himself, had accepted Howard’s invitation. The Jarvis’ were in attendance as well. 

Howard had whisked Steve away almost as soon as they’d finished supper. Peggy had spent most of the evening talking to Ana Jarvis while her own husband was off speaking to who Peggy could only surmise was an old war buddy. She could see Steve glancing at her every few seconds, a familiar squint to his eyes, but she was doing her best to avoid his gaze and focus on her friend. For the time being, at least. 

“This dress looks absolutely marvelous on you, Peggy,” Ana was saying to her. “I love having you as my model. How’s the top holding up? I’m sorry we didn’t have time to do a proper fitting.”

“Nonsense,” Peggy waved off the other woman’s concerns. She swished the skirt of the dress briefly to emphasize her words. “It fits brilliantly. Have you thought any more on opening your own shop?”

Sipping her drink, Ana nodded. “Edwin and I are looking into locations. Well, he’s looking. He says he’ll do the footwork so I can keep my focus on my designs.”

“You should think about designing lingerie,” Peggy suggested. “You obviously have a knack for it.” The women shared a smile, both knowing what Peggy was referring to. 

“I’m sure Steve would like that,” Ana muttered into her martini.

“Like what?” 

They turned to see Steve with a drink of his own. A hand found its usual spot on the small of her back. She could practically feel the energy thrumming from his body in that one, small touch. 

She tilted her face up to his. “Ana designing lingerie and me being her model.”

Steve coughed, chocking on his drink, and turned a few shades darker. He nodded his head for a moment, no doubt trying to think of what he wanted to say. Ana and Peggy shared a devious smile. 

“Yes, yes I would,” he mumbled bashfully, keeping his eyes on his glass, a faint smile on his lips. Peggy laughed, wrapping her arm around him and giving him a squeeze. 

“Now, now, dear,” Ana consoled, “there’s no need to be bashful. After all, you are a young, attractive married couple. You have needs.”

Steve cleared his throat, interrupting before she could get any further. “If you ladies are done making me blush, I could use some fresh air. Peggy, take a walk with me? The noise…”

He trailed off but Peggy understood his meaning as well as the gleam in his eyes. She nodded and set her empty drink down on a nearby table. 

“If you’ll excuse us, Ana.”

Nodding, Ana waved them off with a smile, already looking for her husband in the crowd. Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her along with urgency.

She could hear Dugan to her left as they walked past him, Jones, and Howard. “Make sure you fellas knock on any closed doors before openin’ ‘em.”

Peggy made a mental note to punch him later.

They started down the long hallway, passing the bank of elevators and coat check. She saw a sign for the restrooms on her right and started to head for them when Steve’s tug stopped her. It was just as well because several women exited the restroom just behind them, laughing and giggling at something one of them had said.

Heading down the darkened portion of hallway, she squealed in delight when Steve tugged her into a dark room. He’d clearly done his research earlier on in the evening.

She glanced around briefly, taking in the empty private dining room. While the doors were frosted, the windows had nothing covering them. The terrace outside was empty, though; guests deterred from venturing too far from the main room due to the cold outside. If Peggy looked closely, she could see flurries floating gently from the sky. 

She gasped sharply when Steve’s front collided firmly with her back. His hands pulled at the fabric of the skirt of her dress, bunching it up in his fists while his lips teased the edge of her earlobe. 

He made a low noise of approval. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” he growled. Peggy couldn’t resist her devilish smile.

“Wearing what?” she played dumb. She pressed her backside against him and bit back her chuckle at his moan. “I wear many things that leave you in this state, darling. You’ll have to be more specific.”

Apparently that was something he didn’t have time for. He spun her around and backed her up against the corner of the long table. The place settings rattled under the force but Peggy didn’t notice. With an ease she hadn’t yet ceased to be impressed with, he hoisted her onto the table. His mouth clashed with hers with a hungry ferocity that shouldn’t have surprised her but still left her breathless. 

He kissed a path of wet kisses down her neck while her fingers worked at the small buttons of his dress shirt. She leaned her head back to give him better access, gasping sharply when he sucked at her pulse point. She almost groaned at the loss of his hand on her thigh when she felt the snap at the back of her neck coming undone. She didn’t bother to stifle herself when his lips connected with her bare breast. She brought a hand around to cradle the back of his head, holding him there, and placed her other hand firmly on the table to keep her balance. 

She wrapped her legs high around his waist. She practically purred at the feel of his hands running up and down her sides combined with the nipping and sucking of the sensitive skin around her nipples. He’d always been very appreciative of her breasts, something that was only obvious when they were alone in the bedroom. Though she knew he loved every part of her, just as she him, there were still areas he tended to focus more attention on. Not that she minded in the least.

His hands skimmed down to her legs, lifting them at the knees to go higher around his torso. His fingers crawled up the newly exposed flesh until they skimmed across the object of his urgent desires.

She had to bite back a laugh at the way he looked at her garter belt holster and Walther P38 with such intensity, one would have thought he was trying to figure out a way to save the world by being in five places at once. 

She tapped his chin to catch his attention. “Would you like me to keep it on, darling?” 

“Fuck yes.”

She could tell from the look on his face that he hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud until he heard her laughter. He caught her lips with a ferocity that spurred her on. His tongue tangled with hers sloppily, telling her he was hanging on by a thread.

His hands moved past the holster, pulling her dress higher and higher when he stopped suddenly upon encountering bare skin. She heard his breathing stop and heard him swallow loudly. She chuckled against his cheek, placing a kiss there.

“Something wrong, soldier?” she murmured against his smooth skin.

“Fuck, Peg. Have you been like this all night?” he wondered, his voice rough. Primal. 

She’d forgone underwear when she was dressing earlier in the evening. Knowing herself and Steve, as well as their appetites for one another, she’d known well in advance where the evening was going. Rarely could they wait until they got back home for the night.

“I thought I’d make it easier for you.”

She made quick work of his belt buckle, undoing that and his pants in short order. He was watching her with hooded eyes, his dark blues making her want to melt into a puddle on the table. She made sure to palm his rigid length firmly in her hand in a small effort to make him feel the same way. She watched as he bit his bottom lip but it wasn’t enough to fully stifle his guttural moan. 

“You wore this on purpose,” he nodded towards the garter belt. 

“Nonsense, darling,” she laughed huskily. Pants gapping, he gripped her thighs in his palms and pulled her closer to him roughly. Grabbing his suspenders, she pulled his torso closer until she could tug at his lower lip with her mouth. “One never knows when Captain America might need protecting.”

Her words faltered at the end at the feel of him filling her. They each held their breath at the sensation. It was something that never failed to remind Peggy of how thankful she was to have this life with Steve. 

“You gonna protect me, Peggy?” he wondered lowly. He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath coming in short pants against her face. She doubted he was aware what he was doing to her with his voice.

He moved his hips in long, controlled strides. She clenched her inner muscles tightly around him. She met him stroke for stroke, not about to let him have full control just yet. 

Her hands found the back of his neck and the short hairs there. She tugged briefly, unable to resist, before letting her hands trail lower. She nodded succinctly. “Until the day I die, Steve.”

“Good,” he growled when her nails scratched along the top of his back. One of his hands cupped her face, leaning it back to look into her eyes. Her breath caught in her lungs at the love she saw written on his face. “There’s no one I trust more.”

It was her turn to lay claim to his mouth for several long kisses. Their bodies moved in sync, for a moment their harsh breathing the only noise in the room. Faintly, Peggy could hear the music from the dining room. 

She gripped his shoulders tighter when he hit the right spot, gasping loudly in his ear. That turned into a long moan when he kept hitting it, his fingers on her clit giving temporary her sensory overload. 

She threw her head back and he took advantage of the newly exposed skin. He nipped and licked at her throat, leaning her body backwards until she felt positive she was going to fall somehow. But she knew Steve would hold her steady. His kisses ventured down her chest before he brought her body back up, pressing their bodies closer together than before. 

Their eyes met, brown into blue. She could feel his arms at the back of her shoulders, fingers splayed across her bare skin, digits pressing firmly. He knew better than to mark her skin in public, especially while she was wearing a dress like this, but she took no such precautions with him.

His thrusts grew shallow, though that wasn’t entirely due to their position change. She rolled her hips to meet his quick thrusts. She could feel the wave coming up on her and she urged Steve on.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she murmured over and over. Her teeth grazed the shell of his ear when her climax hit, her muscles clenching and pulsing around him. 

His forehead fell to her shoulder when he let out a guttural moan sounding similar to her name, his hips faltering in their rhythm as his own climax hit. She curled one hand around the back of his head, cradling him to her, while she lightly scraped her nails across the top of his shoulders. His hips bucked through the waves but he’d ceased to put effort into it. 

She felt his teeth sink delicately into her clavicle before he kissed the feeling away. Her nails scratched at his scalp until he lifted his head to catch her lips. They kissed languidly for several long moments, their urgency dissipated now that their need had been satiated. 

When they finally managed to pull themselves apart they went about righting their appearances. After snapping her dress back into place, Peggy stepped over to the window to check her reflection. She’d done her hair in a twist, loving the elegant look of it, and it had stayed mostly intact. Her make up took the brunt of it but it was easily fixable. 

“How’d you even manage this?” She glanced over to see him holding the sides of his shirt, the shirt itself gapping open over his suspenders, his tie hanging askew around his neck. She shrugged innocently.

“You have your needs, I have mine.”

His low laugh floated her way as she dug around in her purse for a tissue and her lipstick. She was reapplying it when she saw him come up behind her in the window’s reflection. Though he’d had more to sort out than her, he was always more efficient at it somehow.

His hands rested on her hips as he silently watched her. He’d seen her complete the same routine many times but he always had the same fascinated look on his face. 

Finished with her task, she turned in his arms. She said cheekily, smiling, “I told you you’d have fun tonight.”

Steve smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose. “I always have fun with you, Peg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Steve would more than likely wear a tux for New Year's Eve but this is my story, dammit, so he's wearing what I want. I did it to give the people what they want.
> 
>  
> 
> Peggy's dress: http://www.sungboutiquela.com/images/4944_black_silver_swl.jpg


End file.
